Between Light and Darkness
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: AU Being set out to investigate the strange happenings in a small town, Shanks finds himself wrapped in an even deeper mystery when he meets a sickly young boy...Ace x Luffy, Shanks x Luffy, and a bit of Zoro x Luffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

WARNING: Pairings are Ace x Luffy, Shanks x Luffy, and a bit of Zoro x Luffy. If you don't care for these pairings then don't read.

VTM: This is my first mystery/supernatural style fic (inspired a little by the current chapters in One Piece, beware there may be some spoilers in future chapters...), so please take it easy on me, no flames…Now let's get this show started!

---

Shanks sighed as he watched the scenery pass by the window of the carriage.

It was the beginning of autumn, the leaves were beginning to change, and crops were almost ripe enough to harvest.

Just then Shanks gave a confused blink. He noticed that the sky had suddenly become grey, like it was going to rain. Sitting up, he peeked his head out of the window of the carriage, odd, there was sun light at the other end of the road where he had just come from.

'What the Hell…?'

Looking around he could see that his surrounding slowly became more eerie as the carriage continued on it's way.

It wasn't too long before they had stopped at the entrance of a decent sized town.

"Well…this is it…Merry Go Town…"

"Huh…Doesn't look so "merry" to me…" Shanks said tilting his head slightly.

"True…but that wasn't the case a couple months ago…" explained the Carriage driver. "This place was a good town…but…well…I guess that's why you're here isn't it? To find out what happened…right, detective?"

Shanks smirked a little. "Yeah…So where should I go from here?"

"Hmm…" The carriage driver looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well…I suggest You go to the D. Family Manor…"

Shanks' blinked. "D. Family?"

"Yeah, oldest family that's been here…I'm afraid the head of the family isn't in town though, he had to go out to sea, and his usual replacement has gone missing…" the carriage driver explained.

"Hmm…Okay…I see…Thanks…uh where is the D. Manor?" Shanks asked.

"Not too far from here…just keep going straight, it's just past the water fountain…"

"Thanks…" Shanks tipped his straw hat to the carriage driver and walked off.

It didn't take too long to find the manor, it would have been a beautiful house if it wasn't for the gloomy atmosphere. As Shanks walked through the courtyard he couldn't help but look up at the towering building ahead of him. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, he could've sworn he saw something in one of the windows. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but one thing he knew, it didn't seem all that happy he was there.

Making his way to the front door, Shanks reached out a hand to knock, but the door quickly opened, startling him.

"What do you want?" The man that stood before him had a serious air about him, piercing dark eyes, and odd green hair.

"Uh…Is…Is this the D. Family manor?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I'm a detective, my name's Shanks, can I speak to the master of the house?"

"………Fine." The green haired man stepped aside, allowing Shanks in. "Follow me…" He then led the way through the house.

As they made their way through the house Shanks couldn't help but notice little paper signs stuck to the wall. "Kitchen" Shanks read one out loud, he then noticed there was an arrow pointing in the kitchen's direction. "Why do you guys have all these signs?" he asked.

Zoro froze for a moment.

"Because his sense of direction is shit." said a voice out of nowhere.

"Oh shut up dartboard brow!" Zoro shot back.

Looking towards the kitchen, Shanks noticed a blonde man leaning against a wall.

"Well it's the truth…"

Zoro's cheeks went a nice shade of red. "Shut it Sanji! We have a guest for crying out loud!"

Sanji looked a little surprised. "Really? Well let's hope they'll stay for dinner, I'm sure it'll make up for the experience of having a Marimo like you lead them on a wild goose chase through out the house…"

"Saaaanjiiiiii…" Zoro growled.

Just then Shanks stepped in between the two. "Um, look, can I please just meet with the master of the house?"

"Oh, right…sorry…" Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Follow me…"

Sanji shook his head and was about to go back into the kitchen, but then he noticed something. "Oi! Shit head! That's the way to the garden! Use the signs dummy! They're there for a reason!"

-Finally, after half an hour…-

"Uh…I'm sure this is it…" Zoro said as he reached a door at the end of a hallway.

'I hope it is…' Shanks sighed.

"Luffy, you have a visitor…" Zoro said as he opened the door.

"**This**…is the master of the house…?" Shanks said with a confused blink. Before him was a grinning, lanky, bedridden boy, deathly pale, with unruly black, big, curious eyes, and a scar his left eye.

The boy sat up and stretched a little. "Who's this Zoro?" he asked.

"This is Shanks, he's a detective sent out here from one of the big cities to look into the strange happenings here…" Zoro explained.

"O…Oh…" Luffy looked away for a moment.

Shanks blinked what brought this on? The boy's demeanor had changed so suddenly.

"So…" Luffy began, he then looked back at Shanks and smiled. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Another sudden change. What was going on in this kid's head? "Well…Um…If there's any information you can give me…"

Luffy tilted his head to the side and looked thoughtful. "…………Nope. I've been stuck in bed the whole time…Sorry…"

"Well, that's okay then…" Shanks said with a sigh.

"I feel kinda bad though…" Luffy said with a sigh. "I know! While your on your investigations you can stay here as my guest…it's better than staying at the inn…I know the inn keeper there, and she just **loves** money, she'd drain you dry in one night!"

"Tell me about it…" Zoro mumbled.

"Huh?" Shanks said with a blink.

Luffy then laughed. "Zoro's just mad because he's **still** working just to pay off his debt to Nami, the inn keeper…"

"Oh…I see…" Shanks said with a slight laugh.

"I already offered to pay the debt for him, but he won't hear of it…" Luffy explained.

Shanks looked at Zoro confusedly.

"I…I have my own reasons…" Zoro said as he looked away.

"Hey Zoro…" Luffy said suddenly. "You think you can get a room prepared for Shanks? And help him in anyway, if he needs it?"

Zoro sighed. "…Sure."

Luffy grinned. "Thanks Zoro, you're the best!"

Zoro gave a small smile and left the room.

Now it was only Shanks and Luffy in the room. Shanks took a moment to take a glance around. It was somewhat of a childish room. Painted in red, there were models of pirate ships and books on pirates and the sea. There was even a Jolly Roger flag hung up on the wall.

"So…you like pirates?" he found himself asking.

Luffy laughed. "Yeah…they're great…I want to go out to sea one day…"

"If you get well?"

Luffy shook his head. "**When** I get well…"

Shanks studied the boy for a moment. In all honesty, he looked as though he'd die at any moment, he was so pale, and looked almost tired, as if he were drained of something. His life perhaps? His energy? God knows not his spirit, Shanks could sense this kid's will and spirit were going strong.

"Is there anything else you need?" Luffy asked.

"……No, not really…but thank you for everything…" Shanks said with a smile. "Oh, but maybe you can tell me one thing…do you know the best place to get information around here?"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah…Try Nami's inn, I'm sure she can tell you something…"

-Later…-

"Hello, are you Nami?" Shanks asked an orange haired woman.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Shanks, I'm a detective, I was sent here to investigate the strange happenings in this area…" Shanks explained.

"Oh…I heard about you…you're the guy that came to town earlier this afternoon, right?"

Shanks blinked. "Uh…yeah…How did you-"

"News travels pretty fast in these parts…Yeah, I'm Nami…and being that you just got here today, chances are you don't have a place to stay yet…so I'll cut you a deal…" Nami began.

"But I-" Shanks was cut off.

"Now, being that you're from a different town…or probably a city…because you're a detective…we don't have detectives here…I'll still have to charge you extra…"

"But…I'm already staying at the D. Manor…"

"And…what?" Nami said with a blink. "The D. Manor?"

"Yeah, that kid, Luffy invited me to stay…" Shanks explained.

"Oh…Darn…" Nami said with a slight huff.

"He told me that I should ask you about information…"

"Hee, hee…" Nami's eye gained a glint to them. "Sure…but it will cost you…"

Shanks sighed and gave her some money. "He was right, you **really** do love money, don't you?"

"Hee, hee, hee, that flatterer…" Nami said with a grin. "So what do you need to know?"

"Uh…well…actually…they didn't really give me much of a briefing…so…what exactly has been happening here?"

Nami's features darkened slightly. "Well…I guess it all started when Luffy's brother, Ace, disappeared…he had gone off to find a doctor to help Luffy when he first got sick…that was almost two months ago now…"

"So…the kid's brother is missing…" Shanks said with a blink. "Luffy never mentioned that to me…"

"He's still confident Ace is going to come back…" Nami explained. "They two are** very** close…"

"I see…" Shanks said with a nod. It must've been a sore subject for Luffy. "Was there any other strange things that happened?"

"Well…Live stock started mysteriously dying, so have some of the crops…The forest has been really weird too…some of the animals are more fierce…some have even said they've seen strange figures roaming in the forest too…It's been making a lot of people nervous…"

"I see…can't say I blame them…" Shanks said with a nod. As he let this all sink in for some reason his thoughts wandered back to Luffy. "Say, do you know what Luffy's sickness is? I haven't seen anything like it before…"

"From what I heard, that's what the local doctors say too…" Nami said with a sigh. She was then silent for a moment. "……How bad does it look?" she said finally.

"Huh?" Shanks said with a blink.

"………A lot of the people in this town miss him…" Nami began. "He used to go all over the place, causing trouble and playing around…it's…not the same without that kid's goofy grin or that silly little laugh of his…" Nami smiled a little at the memories.

Shanks was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say, he actually felt bad when he thought back to when he first met him.

"……So…it's that bad, huh?" Nami said quietly.

"I didn't say anything…"

"You didn't have too…that fact that you **didn't** say anything kinda gave it away…" Nami explained. She gave a deep sigh. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"…Um…No…I'm good for now, thank you for all your help…" And with that Shanks left.

As he left the inn he heard someone shout.

"Monsters! Are coming! Everyone hide!"

Shanks blinked and looked at the boy shouting. He was a scrawny boy, with dark curly hair and a long nose.

"CUT IT OUT USOPP!!!!!" came a shout out of nowhere, the a flying frying pan hit the boy in the head, knocking him over.

Shanks walked over to the boy and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Usopp said as Shanks helped him up. "Say, you're a new face…what brings you here?"

"Uh…well I-"

"You know monsters are roaming the woods don't you?" Usopp said suddenly. "People have been disappearing! Animals have been dying! We're all doomed! The town's been cursed!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a wooden cooking spoon flew out and hit Usopp in the back of the head, sending him into a face plant into the ground.

"I think you need to calm down…" Shanks said with a sweat drop. "I think you might be upsetting some of the people here…"

"Aw…I don't see what the big deal is…" Usopp said as Shanks helped him up again.

Shanks glanced around. "Well the people seem a little up tight around here…hearing things about monsters and all that probably doesn't help…"

"But there **are** monsters! That's the thing!" Usopp explained.

"There's no such thing…" Shanks said with a sigh.

"Sure, you say that now…but you'll see…"

"Right…I'm sure I will…" Shanks said with a little skepticism.

---

VTM And there's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it so far, R&R! And again, please! No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

Shanks sat alone at the table as dinner was being served. "Say, isn't the kid going to be eating?" he asked.

Sanji blinked. "Luffy? No…He's too sick to come down here to eat…"

"………So he just spends most of his time alone in his room?" Shanks asked.

Sanji sighed. "Doctor's orders…I don't feel all that great about it either…but it's for his health…" Sanji was then silent for a moment. "If you want…I guess you could stop by and chat with him a bit…He'd probably like that…"

-Later…-

Shanks didn't know why, but he had taken Sanji's advice, he was now standing in the doorway of Luffy's room.

A doctor was checking the boy over.

"…Well sir, it seems you have a little more color in you today…that's a good sign…" The doctor the took out a stethoscope. "Okay, now take three deep breaths…"

Luffy rolled his eyes and did as he was told. From the looks of it, it seemed as though it were a routine to him.

"Hmm…not too bad…" The doctor said thoughtfully. He then took out a syringe.

It was obvious shots made Luffy uneasy, he averted his eyes away from the needle as the doctor pressed it to his skin a drew out blood.

"I'll run this through some tests, in the mean time I'm afraid you are still not well enough to leave your bed…"

Luffy sighed and didn't say anything to the man. He actually knew the man was going to say that before he came for the check up.

After gathering his tools the doctor then made his way past Shanks.

Luffy blinked, he actually hadn't even noticed Shanks was there.

"Uh…Hi…" Shanks said as he gave a small waved.

Luffy just gave another confused blink.

"So…um…You're…looking better today…" Shanks said hoping to try and start a conversation.

Just then, Luffy laughed. "You're not a very good liar…"

Shanks scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly. _'Okay…So the kid is smarter than he seems…'_

"But don't worry about it, I'll be fine…I know I'll get better…" Luffy added.

"But…How can you be so sure?" Shanks regretted those word as soon as they left his mouth. He didn't want to take the boy's hope away.

"Because I promised that I'd get better…" Luffy said in a more serious tone.

"……………To you're brother?" Shanks asked.

At first, Luffy looked a little surprised, how did this man know about Ace? However, he decided not to worry about it, and gave a smile. "Yeah…and to all my friends."

'………A lot of the people in this town miss him… He used to go all over the place, causing trouble and playing around…it's…not the same without that kid's goofy grin or that silly little laugh of his…'

Nami's words played over in Shanks' mind. Could this silly kid really have that much of an impact on a whole town?

"You shouldn't be so down…" Luffy said suddenly, with a slight frown. "It doesn't suit you…"

Shanks gave a small smile. "Can't really help that…My job isn't exactly the happiest one in the world…sometimes you see a lot of messed up things…"

Luffy was then silent for a moment.

Shanks gave a confused blink. This kid was unpredictable, what was he up to now?

Just then, Luffy made the silliest face Shanks had ever seen. "Nyaaaaaaaah…"

Shanks couldn't help but break out into a laugh. Man, this kid was absolutely crazy!

"Hee, hee, hee…Now you're smiling…" Luffy said giving a smile himself.

"Yeah…I guess I am…" Shanks said with a laugh.

The two spent a good hour or two talking, weather it was about life, food, the sea, anything. Somehow the two managed to connect. Shanks had to admit, he hadn't felt this relaxed around a person for a long time. It felt…good.

Just then there was a soft knock on the doorway.

"Oi, Luffy…" It was Zoro.

"Zoro!" Luffy said happily. "Want to talk with us? Shanks is so awesome! He spent some time traveling the sea!"

Shanks scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish laugh.

Zoro gave a slight smile. "Maybe some other time…" He then looked a little more serious. "But it's getting late and you should go to sleep now…"

"Oh…Okay…" Luffy then looked back to Shanks. "You think we can talk again tomorrow?"

Shanks was about to answer 'yes' but he then remembered why he was out here to begin with. "Um…well…We'll see, it depends how well my investigations go…okay?"

Luffy smiled. "Well good luck then!"

-Later that night…-

Luffy lay sound asleep.

Moon light poured through a nearby window and bathed the room in it ethereal glow. With a soft "click" the window opened, and a gentle, but chilling breeze blew in.

Luffy shivered when he felt the coolness touch him, he then mumbled and wrapped himself more in his blankets. Then suddenly, he felt something gently grip onto his shoulder. Opening his eyes slightly Luffy saw a long shadow being cast on the wall that he was facing. Slowly, he gently took hold of the cold hand that was on his shoulder.

"Hey Lu…" said a comforting whisper.

-Meanwhile…-

Shanks' eyes suddenly snapped open. A chill creeped up his spine. Sitting up in bed he looked around the room. After taking a deep breath he found that he could see it. The air was cold, and there was a strange presence. Shanks looked around the room once more, it wasn't coming from here. Getting up, he decided to take a quick look around the house. Shanks found that it was even colder outside of his room. He slowly crept along the halls as carefully as he could. The strange presence grew stronger as he went. It made chills crawl up his spine. Whatever it was, it should not have been there. Shanks then suddenly stopped, he wasn't too far from Luffy's room. Something seemed a little off for some reason, as he walked closer he found that there were voices coming from it.

"……I miss you…" It was Luffy.

"Yeah, I know…but don't worry, I'll make everything right again soon…" The other voice was older, it didn't sound like anyone Shanks had met so far.

"I know you will…" Luffy continued. "I just wish you'd come by more often…"

As quietly as he could, Shank turned the knob of the door and opened it ever so slightly. His eyes widened slightly, there in the light from the moon pouring in from the window he could see a man standing next to Luffy's bed. Shanks couldn't quite make out what he looked like, the man wore traveling clothes, and a big, bright orange hat, the shadow from the darn thing made impossible to see his face.

Luffy sighed. "It's so boring…I want to go outside again…I want to see Nami, Usopp, and all the others…I-"

The man placed a finger on Luffy's lips, silencing him. "I know…But I really need you right now…" The man tilted Luffy's head upward, he then leaned over and kissed him.

Shanks felt his stomach knot up.

Suddenly the man broke the kiss a looked towards the door.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"……………I think we have an unwanted spectator…"

Shanks' heart jumped, he could feel the man's eyes piercing into him.

Just then the door slammed shut.

A little shaken, Shanks quickly left for his own room. Just what the hell was that?

-The next day …-

"What…?" Shanks said with a blink.

"Luffy said that he can't really talk right now…" Zoro repeated.

"I see…" Shanks said with a slight nod. Damn, he had wanted to ask him about last night. Maybe that was why he didn't want to talk? What could he be hiding? Although he didn't like leaving these question unanswered, Shanks gave a slight bow and left, there was no use in arguing with Zoro the man seemed more stubborn than a mule.

Zoro watched Shanks as he left, when the red haired man was a good distance away, he opened the door to Luffy's room and peeked in. "He's gone…Are you sure you didn't want to talk to him?"

"Yeah…" Luffy said with a nod. "………Thanks Zoro…"

"It was nothing, I'm just doing my job…"

Luffy was looking down at the floor.

"………What is it?" Zoro asked.

"……………Zoro, we're friends, aren't we?" Luffy asked.

Zoro blinked. "………I…" He didn't know what to say. After all, he was only hired help, could you really consider that a friend?

"Never mind…" Luffy said suddenly, he then laid down and pulled the covers close. "It was a stupid question…"

"Luffy…"

"Don't worry about it…" Luffy said suddenly, cutting him off.

Zoro sighed. What was he doing? This kid was the one that got him this job in the first place, if it hadn't been for him he could've been stuck working for that devil woman. Zoro nearly shuddered at the thought. "………Yes, I guess we are friends." And with that Zoro left.

---

VTM: Sorry this chapter was a little short...I hope you liked it, R&R! And please, no flames...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: Sorry it took so long to update…writer's block right and left…that and I've been working on other projects and such…and now…Thank you reviewers! XD

SkylerHoshi: Yes it is! And here is the new chapter!

SwedishPirateFan: Thank you! I'm glad you like this fic so far! XD Thanks for reading!

Some Girl101: Sorry for the long wait!

VTM: Now, on with the show!

---

Luffy blinked with confusion. "Wh-what…?"

Ace averted his eyes, his face stained crimson. "I said I…lo…love you…"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Well yeah…we're bro-"

"Not like that…" Ace said suddenly.

Luffy stared at Ace for a while, trying to piece together what he was saying. "W-wait…you mean…?" he then felt his face warm up as color rose in his cheeks. "…Ace…" Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek, looking up Luffy saw Ace looking at him lovingly.

Ace leaned forward, and captured his blushing brothers lips.

Luffy's eyes slowly opened. When his vision blurred into focus he found himself in his own room. He slowly sat up and stretched a little. With a sigh he tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He wished it hadn't been a dream, he wished that Ace was really there.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in…"

Zoro walked in. "Hey…how are you feeling today?"

Luffy gave a sad smile.

"Sorry…" Zoro said looking away.

Luffy shook his head. "No it's okay…" he sighed. "So Shanks is out investigating?"

"Yeah…" Zoro said with a slight nod.

"Can I ask you a favor…?"

"Sure…what is it?" Zoro said with a blink. Luffy sounded so serious, it had to be important.

"……Can you keep an eye on Shanks…and keep me filled in on his investigation?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this strange request. "May I ask why?"

"……It's just….I'd like to know what's going on around here too…"

"I understand…" Zoro said with a sigh. He then left.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, Shanks was dealing with his own problems.

"So….this isn't the first time this has happened?" Shanks said. he looked a little disgusted at what he saw. Before him lay two maimed remains of livestock. "I take it an animal did this?" he asked.

The farmer shook his head. "We don't have anything around here big enough to do something like this…"

"And you say this is the first time that they've been torn apart like this?" Shanks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, usually they'd just be simply dead…and there'd never be this much destruction to the farmyard…"

Shanks looked around, it looked like whatever did this had a huge free for all, fences were destroyed and the ground was torn up in various areas. "What the hell could've done all of this…?" He then looked at the farmer. "Didn't you hear any commotion? This doesn't look like it'd was very quiet…"

The farmer gave a nod. "We did…but…we dare not look…it sounded as though the devil himself clawed his way out of Hell……I'm sure I heard voices as well but…"

"Could you make out what they were saying?"

"No sir…"

Shanks gave a sigh. _'Well that's not much to go on…' _"I'm not getting anywhere at this rate…"

"Then I'll help you." said a voice from behind.

Shanks nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Relax, it's just me…" Zoro said with a sigh.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Shanks asked, still a little shook up.

"Luffy asked me to help you out in anyway I can…" Zoro explained. "I guess he's worried for you…"

"Oh…I see…Well that's very kind of him…but-"

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job…" Zoro pointed out.

Shanks slumped. "I know…" he said in defeat.

-Later…-

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Shanks asked.

"It should be just over this hill…" Zoro said with a nod.

"Who the hell would put pub all the way out here!?" Shanks cried.

Luckily for the hopeless duo, Usopp and his 'band of pirates' were not that far away. "Huh?" Usopp blinked when he saw the two trudging up hill. They were heading right for the forest! "O-OI! Don't go that way!" He called out.

Luckily, Usopp managed to get their attention.

"That way's to the forest!"

Shanks darted a glare at Zoro. "I thought you said this was the way to the pub…"

"I thought it was too…" Zoro said slumping a little.

"You're useless…" Shanks said with a sigh. Just then something caught his eye, for a moment, Shanks could've sworn he saw a man in the shadows of the trees. A slight chill creeped its way up Shanks' spine, he was getting the same feeling he got a couple of nights before, when he saw Luffy's strange visitor.

"Mister? What are you looking at?" Ninjin asked.

Shanks didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the silhouetted figure in the forest. Without warning Shanks began to go into the forest.

"H-hey! Don't go in there!" Usopp called after him. "There are monsters!"

Shanks looked back at them. "There's no such thing as monsters! There's someone in there…I'm just going to interrogate them…" He then continued on. Shanks was only a few steps into the forest and he was already regretting it. He could still somewhat see the silhouetted figure, he quickened his pace. "Excuse me! You there!"

The figure started to head deeper into the woods.

"Hey! Wait! I just need to ask you some questions!" Shanks followed the figure deeper and deeper into the woods. He noticed that the further he went the more eerie the forest became, and a strange sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. It wasn't too long before Shanks lost site of the figure, finally stopping his running, he kneeled down, exhausted, and trying to catch his breath. "damn…I'm….I'm getting too old for this crap…"

Snap!

Shanks felt all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He slowly looked over his shoulder, and there stood a man in a traveler's cloak and had a bright orange hat on his head. It was Luffy's strange visitor. "Y-you…Your that guy from…"

Just then, the man bent over and grabbed Shanks by front of the shirt and brought him up to eye level. "Back…off…" he growled. He then dropped him with a loud 'thud!'.

Shanks glared at him.

"Oi!" Zoro's voice called out.

The man in the orange hat looked back. "Well now if it isn't Zoro…"

Zoro came running towards them. When he saw the man in the orange hat he stopped dead in his tracks. "A…Ace…?"

"………I guess that's my cue to get out of here…" Ace then walked past Shanks. "Stop sticking your nose in other peoples' business detective…" He then disappeared into the forest.

Zoro rushed over to Shanks and helped him up. "Detective you shouldn't have come in here!"

"Who the hell was that?" Shanks said suddenly, ignoring Zoro's statement. "He knew you're name Zoro…"

Zoro was silent for a moment. "……I'm not sure…"

"Don't lie to me…who was that!?" Shanks demanded.

"……I think it was Luffy's brother…Ace." Zoro finally said.

Later, back at the D. manor, Shanks was sitting next to Luffy's bed, needing some questions answered.

"You saw Ace!?" Luffy said excitedly. "Maybe he'll come home soon!"

"Wait…you didn't know he was there?" Shanks said with a blink. "Didn't you see him a couple of nights ago?"

Luffy just gave him a confused blink. "Huh?"

Shanks slapped a palm to his forehead. Maybe he just dreamed the whole incident up, but then why did he get the same feeling in the forest? Something wasn't right here, could Luffy be hiding something? He didn't seem capable of it, but then again Luffy wasn't really stupid, Shanks had a feeling that the boy had a deeper understanding than he was letting on. For now, though he would just have to play along.

---

VTM: Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, the next chapter will be better! If you have suggestions I'd love to hear them! R&R! And please, no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: XD I'm back! With a new chapter! But first…Thank you reviewers! X3

SwedishPirateFan: Glad that you like it! XD Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! X3

Some Girl101: X3 Thank you! XD

VTM: X3 And now, it's show time! XD

---

Shanks gave a frustrated sigh as he looked over his almost bare notes. This was getting ridiculous, he had been here for five weeks now, and he still had nothing to go on. Was there really even a mystery to solve? It could just be someone trying to stir up the town, hell, it could've even been just Ace., wanting to have some fun at the town's expense.

With that in mind, Shanks thoughts went back to the run-in with the older D. brother he had a couple weeks ago. Zoro seemed a little shaken afterwards and Luffy was excited.

"You saw Ace!? Maybe he'll come home soon!"

If it was one thing Shanks learned about the boy it was that he had a knack for playing dumb. There had to be some way of getting information out of him. With a sigh he decided to might as well try, he then left the guest room and headed to Luffy's.

Standing before the boy's door, Shanks knocked on it. The door suddenly opened and Zoro and the town doctor exited.

Zoro blinked when he saw Shanks. "I'm sorry…But Luffy can't have any visitors right now…"

"It's okay Zoro!" Luffy called out suddenly. "I want to have visitors!"

"But the doctor said 'no'." Zoro pointed out.

Luffy pouted. "I'm the boss of the house right now, not him…and I'm really bored right now…I'd really like someone to talk to…"

Zoro sighed and shook his head. "Do as you please…But not for too long, okay?"

Luffy grinned. "Okay!"

Shanks then walked into the room. He noticed that Luffy was looking much better, he was no longer the deathly pale he had been when Shanks had first seen him. Luffy grinned when he saw Shanks.

"Hi!" he said happily.

"Hey…you're looking good…"

Luffy blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Hee, hee, hee…thank you…the doctor said so too…"

"So…are you able to go outside yet?" Shanks asked.

Luffy was silent. "The doctor said no…" he said sadly.

"You seem well enough to me…" Shanks said with a blink.

Luffy gave a sad smile. "Too bad I can't convince the doctor of that…"

Shanks gave a slight huff. This was ridiculous, the boy could use the fresh air. He walked over to one of the windows of the room and opened it.

"Hey! The doctor said to keep that closed!" Luffy said with a slight frown.

It was nice and warm that day, if the skies weren't grey it'd be perfect. "You can walk, right?" Shanks asked.

"Huh…?" Luffy gave a confused blink.

Soon Luffy found himself and Shanks sneaking out of the house. Shanks was helping supporting him being that Luffy's legs were a bit weak, they made small cracking, creaking, and popping noises as they moved. It was obvious they haven't had much use for quite a while. In Shanks' opinion it was criminal to keep the kid so cooped up, true he was ill, but at the same time sunlight and fresh air were good medicine too (well he'd get fresh air at least, since the sun was mostly non existent in this crazy little town…).

"Eep! It's Zoro!" Luffy whispered suddenly.

Shanks stopped and hid Luffy and himself out of view. Shanks watched him carefully.

"I think he's trying to find my room…" Luffy whispered.

Thinking fast, Shanks seated Luffy on the floor and walked into view. "Oi! Mr. Bush Head!"

"Huh?" Zoro blinked. "Oi! Don't you start with that shit! I get enough of that from that damn love cook!"

Shanks scratched the back of his head. "Er…sorry…um look, I was wondering…"

"Look, not now, I got go check up on Luffy…"

"Oh! Right! Of course…but one thing…um…you're going the wrong way…" Shanks pointed out.

Zoro blinked and looked at one of the signs Luffy had made for him. "No I'm not…"

"I believe I saw that love cook guy messing with those…"

Zoro glared. "**Again!? **Damn him!" He then left in a huff.

Seeing his chance, Shanks went through out some of the hallways and rearranged the signs. "There…that outta do it…" He then made his way back to Luffy, who was laughing.

"I can't believe you tricked Zoro like that!"

"Well it wasn't very hard…" Shanks said scratching the back of his head. "So…shall we go now?"

Luffy blushed slightly and gave a smile.

A little later Luffy and Shanks were seated on a hill just on the outskirts of the town. Luffy stretched out his limbs, ignoring the creaks and cracking noises, and sprawled out onto the warm grass. He stared up at the sky with thankful eyes and gave a content sigh.

Shanks smiled. "Nice getting out of the house, huh?"

"Yeah…" Luffy said with a sigh. "…Thank you…"

Shanks raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For this…" Luffy said, now sitting up again.

"To be honest, it's not really that much…" Shanks pointed out.

"Well…it means the world to me…" Luffy said with a grin.

Shanks could tell he really meant it. And, even though he couldn't quite explain why, it felt good knowing that he did something that made the kid happy.

Suddenly there was a cry that sounded almost like a wild animal. Both Shanks and Luffy looked up in surprise, it was Usopp.

"LUFFY!!!!!!!" Him and his band of pirates were rushing over to them. They would've tackled the poor boy too if Shanks hadn't stepped in their way.

"Hold it! Look I know you guys are excited but you can't be too rough with him!" Shanks was kind of getting an idea how Zoro must've felt sometimes.

Usopp blinked.

The three other boys ran around Shanks and ran over to Luffy.

"We missed you!" said Ninjin.

"Yeah, everyone's been worried about you!" Piiman said as he hugged onto Luffy.

"The captain's been saying you're dead!" Tamanegi added. "He said that Zoro might've done you in to get to some hidden treasure in your house!"

Luffy just laughed.

Shanks gave Usopp a weird look.

The liar grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well…it **could** happen, right?"

Shanks rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

"Man! I can't wait to tell everybody that you're better!" Piiman said excitedly.

"Well I'm not **all** better…But I'm getting there…But don't tell the doctor, okay?" Luffy said with a wink.

"No problem!" Usopp said proudly. "Our lips are sealed! Right guys?"

"Yeah!"

"I won't tell!"

"We promise!"

Luffy smiled. "Thanks guys…"

Shanks couldn't help but smile himself. He could see that Luffy was really enjoying every bit of this, that he was truly grateful for everything that day.

"Say, you want to play with us?" Tamanegi asked. "We're hunting the great Cerberus!"

Luffy laughed. "I don't know…Can my friend play too?"

"The old man?" Piiman asked.

Shanks' jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "O-o-old!?"

Luffy laughed at the look on Shanks' face.

Usopp studied Shanks for a moment. "I don't know…is he pirate material?"

"I think so…" Luffy said with a grin.

"Alright then! Welcome to Usopp's pirates!"

Shanks gave a smile and scratched the back of his head.

Later, just before the sunset, Shanks and Luffy had to sneak back into the house, but that plan was foiled when they were spotted by the much more direction orientated Sanji. The two then found themselves seated at the kitchen table with large bumps on their heads and getting scolded like there was no tomorrow.

"JUST WHAT THE **HELL** WERE YOU TWO SHIT HEADS **THINKING**!?"

Shanks and Luffy both sunk in their chairs, looking like little kids that were caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"OUT OF BED! **WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND**! THE DOCTOR TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, **NO** OUTDOORS!" Sanji continued to babbled on.

After a while both Shanks and Luffy weren't really paying attention anymore, until Sanji smacked them both upside the head. "NO DINNER FOR **EITHER** OF YOU!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the two shouted in unison.

That night Luffy laid curled up in bed with his stomach growling.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in…" he whined.

In walked Zoro with a tray of food.

"Please don't tell me you're here to taunt me…" Luffy said a little sadly.

Zoro laughed a little. "Nah, I think you suffered enough today…this is for you…"

"Really!?" Luffy said excitedly as he sat up.

Zoro gave a slight chuckle at this and handed him the tray of food. "Yeah…" He then took a seat in the chair beside Luffy's bed. "So…how was the outside?"

Luffy blushed slightly and stopped eating for a moment. "Aren't you mad at me that I snuck out?"

"At first I was, yeah…" Zoro said with a slight laugh. "But after a while…I kind of understood why…and it's not like it was a cold day or anything…and it seems to have done you some good too." Zoro then laughed again. " And the way you made that dart board brow flip out really made my day, so I guess I can't really complain…"

Luffy smiled. "It was great…I got to see some of my friends today…"

"Yeah?" Zoro said with a slight smile. It was good to see the kid in higher spirits, Luffy hadn't been this happy for a long time. Maybe that Shanks guy coming here was a good thing, he was certainly doing wonders for Luffy, and for that Zoro was thankful (though he'd never admit it out loud to the guy).

---

VTM: And I'll end it there…sorry if this chapter wasn't much (maybe it's a little too fluffy…not too sure…(sweat drop)) but I hope you liked it! Suggestions are welcome and appreciated! R&R! (Please? Reviews make the world go round! XD (lol)) And please, no flames…


End file.
